Fiora's Cooking
Fiora's Cooking is a Heart-to-Heart in ''Xenoblade Chronicles''. It is located in Dunban's House in Colony 9, between Reyn and Fiora at green affinity. It can only be viewed after the Mechon attack on the colony. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Fiora and Reyn are at a green affinity level or above and if they are both in the active party. It can only be viewed after the Mechon attack on Colony 9. Dialogues Introduction Reyn: Nice! What ya cooking, Fiora? Fiora: It’s a secret! Don’t be nosy. If I tell you, it’ll spoil the surprise. Reyn: Yeah, but... I just wanted to know, so my belly would shut up for a minute. Fiora: Oh, did you want some too? I don’t know if I made enough. +8 Reyn: ''course I want some!'' Your food is the best! If you’re cooking, there’s no way I’d turn it down! Fiora: You know... The only ones who ever say that are you and Dunban. Reyn: That Shulk. No manners! Fiora: Whatever I give him, he says it’s tasty. But I honestly don’t think he can tell either way. It’s like he has no sense of taste at all. Reyn: Yeah, I do wonder about him sometimes. But that’s just how he is. I wouldn’t think too hard about it. He eats it, so he must like it. You keep on cooking for him. Fiora: Don’t you worry! I’m going to! Reyn: uh... when can we eat? Fiora: Haha! And there’s me thinking you cared about something other than food. Reyn: Oh... uh... Did you say something? Was it about food? Hey, don’t mind if I do! Om nom nom… Fiora: Hands off, Reyn! I haven’t finished cooking it yet! Reyn: But I’m so hungry! You wouldn’t leave a grown man starving now, would ya? Fiora: I will if you don’t keep your grubby paws away until it’s ready! Right, that’s it! You’ve had enough already, Reyn. You’re not getting any more today! Reyn: Wh-what? But Fiora...! I told you, I’m starving here! Fiora: *sigh* I guess I can’t stop you being you. OK, you can have some more. But only a little. Reyn: Yes! You’re the best, Fiora! Shulk’s a lucky man. Fiora: That’s enough out of you, mister. Go and tell Shulk dinner’s ready. +4, -4 Reyn: ''course I want some!'' Your food is the best! If you’re cooking, there’s no way I’d turn it down! Fiora: You know... The only ones who ever say that are you and Dunban. Reyn: That Shulk. No manners! Fiora: Whatever I give him, he says it’s tasty. But I honestly don’t think he can tell either way. It’s like he has no sense of taste at all. Reyn: Yeah, I do wonder about him sometimes. But that’s just how he is. I wouldn’t think too hard about it. He eats it, so he must like it. You keep on cooking for him. Fiora: Don’t you worry! I’m going to! Reyn: ''you might as well.'' Fiora: I might as well? What’s that supposed to mean?! Reyn: OK, look at it this way. Maybe you’re the reason Shulk has funny ideas about food. Fiora: Me? What did I do?! Reyn: Well, you know. If you’re eating good food all the time... You’d just think that’s normal, right? Fiora: So it is my fault... Reyn: Don’t feel bad, Fiora! It just means you have to keep cooking for him. I bet he thinks everyone else’s cooking tastes horrible. Fiora: Reyn, would you shut up? How long do you expect me to keep making Shulk’s food for him?! Reyn: You’ve only got yourself to blame. It wouldn’t have happened if your grub wasn’t so tasty! -4, +4 Reyn: ''so I can’t have any?!'' Fiora: Why does everyone keep expecting me to cook for them? Reyn: Hey! You know I can’t cook. Fiora: Oh, true. You are a bit useless in the kitchen. Reyn: And your grub’s not bad at all. So let me have some already! Fiora: Hang on, Reyn. You think I’ll agree to feed you just because of that? Because of some vaguely positive comment about my cooking skills? Reyn: ''I mean, no! I mean…'' Fiora, pleeeeeaaaaase! I think... I’m... dying...! Fiora: I’ve never known anyone to die from missing one meal. A big guy like you? With that gut, you’d last three days with no food! Reyn: Oi! I’ll have you know this is all muscle! Fiora: Anyway, you could at least help out a bit. The only reason you come round is to eat. I should charge you! Reyn: I help! I keep all the bad guys away! That’s gotta be worth at least a meal or two. Fiora: I don’t know why I bother. Same old Reyn. Well, it’s nearly ready. I guess you’d better call Shulk in. You can set the table too. If you’re not too busy fending off the bad guys, that is. Reyn: Sounds great! As long as I get to eat, I’ll set every table in the colony! -8 Reyn: ''so I can’t have any?!'' Fiora: Why does everyone keep expecting me to cook for them? Reyn: Hey! You know I can’t cook. Fiora: '''Oh, true. You are a bit useless in the kitchen. ' '''Reyn:' And your grub’s not bad at all. So let me have some already! Fiora: Hang on, Reyn. You think I’ll agree to feed you just because of that? Because of some vaguely positive comment about my cooking skills? Reyn: ''I give up.'' If you’re gonna be like that.. I’m off. See ya later! Fiora: W-wait, Reyn! Where are you going? I was only joking... Reyn: You were joking?! You know I hate it when people tease me. Fiora: I have to get back at you somehow! You’re always barging in here before dinner’s ready. You even start eating it straight from the pan! Reyn: I can’t help it! You need to stop making such tasty grub! Fiora: Yes, Master Reyn, sir! Whatever you say! Now, go and put this cloth on the table and wait like a good boy. Oh, and go and tell Shulk it’s nearly ready. Reyn: OK, I get the picture. Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Heart